Typical storage systems include a storage container that is permanently affixed to a device such as a seat, cushion, portable chair, or the like. These storage containers are not generally compressible or collapsible into a relatively small volume because they include a rigid portion for maintaining the shape of the storage container and/or the device that the storage system is permanently attached. The storage devices, when not permanently attached to a seat, cushion, or portable chair, may include internal structures so that the storage system is usable as a bag or backpack. Examples of such storage systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D413733; 4,556,250; 5,421,637; 5,490,712, 5,673,288; 5,816,463; 6,053,570; and 6,082,816; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0302840. Other collapsible systems, such as the Messenger 10 rePETE™ sold by Chicobag at www.chicobag.com/category/messenger10-repete, last accessed Mar. 23, 2012, are not designed to be secured above the ground and out of the way in a stadium or event environment, or to be affixed to a device such as a seat, a cushion, a permanent or portable chair/seat/bench, or the like. All of these examples are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
More recently, however, events that draw large crowds have been increasing security measures, and these increased security measures—along with limited space available to each person in attendance—have restricted the type, size, and volume of items that patrons are allowed to bring into the events. Due to these increases in security and decreases in space available to each person attending such events, fewer and fewer items that are used to store items are permitted into the events. One such example is a sporting event, such as a football game or other game in an arena or stadium, where security is attempting to limit patrons from entering the stadium with items such as weapons, alcohol, items which may be thrown, umbrellas, food, horns, whistles, glass items, or the like. Thus, backpacks, handbags, shoulder bags, foldable seating, seat covers, cases, or other such device are not permitted due to space and security concerns. Thus, patrons do not have any place to store their items and are left to either hold them or place them on the ground where they will likely become dirty, broken, lost, or forgotten. They may also be knocked over or contacted by other fans.
It would be attractive to have a portable, packable, and reusable storage device that fits into a pocket of the user so that the user is permitted to bring the device into the event and store items purchased at the event, worn to the event, or carried into the event. What is needed is a packable storage device that, when in a deployed state, maintains the articles above the ground and out of the way, so that the articles to do not get dirty, wet, kicked, tripped over, stuck in gum, moved, lost, stolen, the like, or a combination thereof. What is further needed is a storage device that is adjustable so that the storage device can pretty much universally conform to any of a variety of the different support structured found where there is public seating e.g. a support structure that has free space below the support or a support structure which has another structure under a large portion of the support structure (e.g. about 40 to 76 percent of the support structure includes a structure under the support structure) so that the storage device does not interfere with the walking path in front of the support structure.